


Is this our History?

by Sushi_Del_Grand02



Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Camelot, Excalibur, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hansel and Gretel - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Male Love, Multi, Other, find out more, jack and the beanstalk, redesigns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Del_Grand02/pseuds/Sushi_Del_Grand02
Summary: Long ago, in a world of fantasies and realities, a legend foretold not only once!A story to unfold and told for the children of the night.Beware, Beware! She lurks in your sleep, where you may ask? In the deepest of your slumber where you drown in your sleep.The Lady of the Lake is not too keen on visitors, but behold she wields the sword of destiny!“Only of a golden heart and those of good will, shall wield thy Excalibur, but heed my warning, for those who fail shall face a grave end”
Relationships: Arthur/Merlin (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Jack/Hans (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Snow White/Red Riding Hood (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. When Tragedy Struck You At The Heart

“Long ago where wizards and witches, creatures and monsters existed as they lurked in the shadows, frightening their meals to de-” 

“That’s not how it goes!”

“Oh yeah? How about you tell it then?”

“Gladly! Ahem!”

Long ago, in a world of fantasies and realities, a legend foretold not only once!

A story to unfold and told for the children of the night.

Beware, Beware! She lurks in your sleep, where you may ask? In the deepest of your slumber where you drown in your sleep.

The Lady of the Lake is not too keen on visitors, but behold she wields the sword of destiny! 

“Only of a golden heart and those of good will, shall wield thy Excalibur, but heed my warning, for those who fail shall face a grave end”

A woman with dark brown locks said, her blue cerulean eyes gazed at two small boys who sat in front of her, both having amazed looks. The other one was rather tanned than the other one, one with cerulean eyes and the other hazel ones. Both having dark brown locks.

“Whoa…” both of the boy’s breath out “The Lady of the Lake sure does sound scary…” the slightly taller one said as he held his stuffed bear closer to him, the shortest of the two boys stood and wielded his wooden sword above his head “Hah! Well she hasn’t met me! For I shall wield Excalibur hoh hoh hoh” He dramatized his laugh at the end as the thinner boy scoffed “Yeah right! You fainted when your mom pulled out the torn from your foot yesterday” he teased.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

The woman giggled as the two boys kept on their banter, a knock then interrupted their peace “Merlin, it’s time to come home!” A man walked in as he opened the large wooden door, the thinner boy got up from his sitting position and ran up to the man as he picked him up, the woman stood up from her seat as the other boy held onto her hand and led the two out.

They walked down the hall, the servants walking down the hall, greeting them and passed. They then stood at the front of the doors as the man still carried the boy “Are you sure you’ll be alright?” the woman asked as the man nodded “I’ll be fine Igraine, besides it won’t take too long, my buddy over here can handle himself, right Merlin?” the man smiled at the boy in his arms.

Merlin nodded at this “Don’t worry aunt Igraine! I’m a big boy! I can take care of myself, unlike mister scaredy-cat down there” he said with a smirk as the boy had a pout and crossed his arms “I am not a scaredy-cat!” he then stuck his tongue out to Merlin.

Merlin did the same but this time he then pulled his bottom eyelids down as he stuck his tongue out as well, they laughed at their own actions, making the two adults smile “See you soon Arthur!” Merlin shouted as they walked out the doors while Arthur waved his hand as well “See you soon Merlin!” he shouted louder, his hands making a cave outside of his mouth for his voice to echo as he watched the man get on his horse with Merlin sitting in front of him.

Riding off as the sun almost set, the castle’s shadow took over the kingdom, as the woman then closed the doors. Letting the day rest off as the night takes over.

A horse then arrived in front of a cottage, the man putting Merlin down on the ground as he opened the door while the man tied the horse's lead on the fenced porch of his cottage and then got in. After freshening up for the night and ate, the man then tucked Merlin to bed with his stuffed bear next to him as the boy whined “I’m not five anymore father” 

“It’s best to do this while i'm still here Merlin” 

“What do you mean father?”

The man had a soft smile and then sat next to the boy on the bed as he ran his hand through his hair “Someday… you will know what a great wizard has to be… and what sacrifices they make…” he looked down at Merlin who looked up at him with a sleepy daze.

“You should get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us… your first step of becoming a wizard” he smiled at Merlin who yawned his cheer and started to nod off “Yay… !... I’ll be a great wizard like you father… “ the boy said in a hushed tone

“Do you promise Merlin?”

“I promise father” 

After that, the boy then fell asleep, his father chanting him to a peaceful slumber, as he ran his hand through the boy's hair. The man looked up the window and saw a full moon. 

“May you sail far to the far fields of fortune.  
With diamonds and pearls at your hands and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angel to watch over you  
To guide you with every step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm” 

The man sang as he let the cool breeze of the night gush in the room like little whispers of fairies lulling a child to sleep. Meanwhile inside a castle, Igraine tucks in Arthur to bed.

“Mom… what does uncle Balinor mean?..” his cerulean eyes gazed at another pair, she smiled softly and ran a hand through his brown locks.

“Well… as Merlin’s father… he has to train or rather prepare Merlin to become the next great wizard this world has ever seen” 

“And will become your greatest ally and friend when you become King of Camelot” a man said, they both looked up and towards the door to see a man with brown locks but hazel eyes, his beard neatly cut as he then sat next to Igraine.

“That’s right dear, and tomorrow will be your big day as well” his mother said as the two adults smiled at him

“Why?”

“Because tomorrow is your first step on your journey of becoming the King of Camelot… Camelot’s Champion” the man said as Arthur sat up 

“Then I’ll become the greatest champion! And the greatest ruler Camelot has ever seen!” he cheered while his parents chuckled at their son’s action.

Igraine then tucked him back to bed and kissed his forehead as the man did so as well “You’ll do wondrous things our little champion… but for now, get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you” his father said as Arthur closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him. Placing him in a peaceful slumber.

As the two friends sleep in a peaceful slumber, not knowing what their future holds.

…  
As the sun rose from its slumber, it’s ray of sunshine beamed through the windows of each room. The prince woke with a yawn as the young apprentice shot up from his bed full of energy, the two getting ready in different routines. Letting their days start without a worry.

Their first day of training went rather well for the young prince but for the apprentice? It was rather hard adjusting to the new spell his father has given him, from each passing day the young apprentice kept on his training, testing it out on the field while continuously messing up each chant. Out of frustration the young apprentice swung his staff from side to side and threw his staff on the ground aggressively as he growled and stomped his feet. His father seeing this, he sighed and walked up to the boy who threw a tantrum, he gently placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder who snapped his head towards the man, his face full of anger.

“Why won’t it work! I tried it so many times but it’s still not working!” he huffed out

“That’s because it still need’s practice-” 

“No!” he shouted as he pulled away from his father “You always say that it needs more practice that practice makes it perfect but it’s not working!” he shouted once more and sat on the ground “What if i’m not a wizard?... what if I’m not as strong as you!? What if I can’t be the great wizard that you want me to be!?” he cried out, tears falling from his closed eyes “What if i’m not strong enough like you…” he sniffled.

His father sighed softly and kneeled in front of his son, placing a hand on his shoulder once more “Merlin, when I was just like you… I too had a difficult time controlling my powers, I once even said the exact words you said to your grandfather” he chuckled as the boy still did not look up. He sighed and sat next to him, he looked out the field they were on as the wind blew through their hairs. Neither one could speak through the tension the boy was causing.

“Merlin, it is your choice whether you wish to be a great wizard or not… as you father, I don’t want you to feel that pressure I once had when I was a lad… so it is up to you if you wish to be the greatest wizard this world has ever seen…” he patted the boy’s back, making him look up at his father who had almost red puffy eyes from the tears he cried.

“But I do want to become a great wizard… like you!” 

“Then let’s give this spell one more try” 

His father said as he wiped the boy’s tears away and helped him get up, Merlin wiped his nose as he watched his father pick up the staff he threw, walking back and giving it to him “Now this time, I want you to focus your aim on that tree” his father pointed towards a lone tree at the field, Merlin nodded, aiming the tip of his staff towards the wilting tree as his father guided him.

“Now I want you to take deep breaths, like the first time I showed you… and chant that spell with all your might, remember… the key to success is practice”  
His father said as Merlin nodded “Okay..” he breathed out “I can do this… I can do this… I can do this!” he then aimed with both hands on his staff and “Rejuvenate!” he casted as his staff glowed green on the inside and a beam of white and green blasted from the tip, the beam made its way to the tree, the glow then disappeared and so did the blast. Merlin and his father gazed at the tree as it started to turn more and more younger than it was in it’s wilting phase.

“It worked!” Merlin excitedly said as he jumped up and down from his place 

“Atta boy!” His father cheered. The two then continued the young apprentices training to become a great wizard.

…

Meanwhile in Camelot, the young prince had trouble during his second week in training. From studying different postures to learning stances then learning manners and having a high paid education, Arthur had a hard time adjusting to this new schedule of his.

“Mom!” he whined as he ran up to his mother who had an on-going discussion with the captain of the guards. The captain bowed as he bid farewell to leave the mother and his son in the room. “Arthur? What’s wrong my dear?” she said softly as she picked up the young prince, placing her on her lap as she sat on a soft cushioned arm chair “Why can’t I have fun? My day is full of royal stuff!” he pouted, his brows tilted down, indicating that he was mad “And why can’t Merlin come?” 

“My dear, understand that Merlin cannot come”

“Why not?” 

“Because, he too is also busy”

“With what?”

“He’s also busy with training my dear”

“What’s he training for?” The young prince demanded as he crossed his arms, his mother giggling at his action making him more demanding “Mom! What’s he training for? He’s not a prince so he can’t also be training to be a king like me!” he huffed out, his anger withdrew as he felt his mother’s hand run through his hair once more, a habit of hers whenever Arthur feels rather unwell or in distress.

“Arthur, calm down my son, Merlin can’t come because he’s training to be a Great Wizard like his father” She explained, having a soft smile as Arthur had calmed down from his little tantrum.

“But what did Dad mean?... when he said that Merlin will be my greatest ally?”  
“Because when you’re both all grown up, Merlin will be there to guide you throughout your reign as King and Champion of Camelot” she explained once more and kissed Arthur’s forehead who smiled at her “Now, time to go back to your lessons my dear” 

“Aw man” She giggled at her son’s response and picked him up as she then walked out with her son in her arms, Arthur felt safe in his mother’s arms unlike his fathers, the young prince snuggled up close to her shoulder as they passed the halls of the stoned wall castle.

…

Both boys rarely had the time to visit each other as they entered their tween years, both too busy with their training, focusing on their own lives to become the best they can be but never have they missed the chance to write each other letters. At the end of each day the two exchange letters by sending an owl as their messenger, seeing that they were miles away from each other. 

Arthur would be the first to send the letter, clipping it to a rope attached on the owl, as it let’s it fly off to Merlin’s cottage while the latter receives it. Excitedly, Merlin stood up from his chair and took the letter off, clipping his letter to the rope and letting the owl fly off. As the prince receives it, he unclips the letter from the rope, putting the owl back onto its cage, he then reads the letter his friend wrote him as the young apprentice did the same.

This became part of their nightly routine for years now. The two exchanging letters before they enter a deep slumber, as the years flew by they then detailed in each letter of how much change that happened to them, nor did they believe the other of their change, so Merlin had decided to surprise his best friend. The young apprentice asked for permission from his father who declined at the first try, but after a few attempts throughout the day the young apprentice was then given permission.

“Really!?” Merlin exclaimed at his father who was checking a few papers 

“Yes Merlin, it’s time you see Arthur once more, I mean you’re both 15 now aren’t you?”

“Well I’m 15, he’s 14” Merlin corrected his father who chuckled deeply since he was a bit preoccupied with the paper’s “Alright, Alright. Now go get for some rest for tomorrow” he looked at his son who had a wide smile and thanked him once more, he then freshened up for the night as he entered his room. Tink, Tink, Tink. 

The young apprentice looked over to his window to see the owl, he opened it as he grabbed the letter “Wait- I didn’t even write a letter for him! Damn it!” he cussed at himself as he hurried over to his desk, grabbing a paper and his quill as he wrote down.

“Dear Arthur,

Sorry I wasn’t able to write a letter for you about today, but don’t worry! I’ll be giving you a surprise tomorrow, so don’t fret! 

~Merlin” 

He signed, quickly folding the short notice into fours, then tying it on the rope of the owl as he let it fly off. He sighed, his shoulder length hair dangled from his shoulders as his bangs did the same on his face, he huffed the tuft of hair from his hair away. He then changed to a more comfortable sleepwear as he grabbed the letter from his desk, flopping down onto his bed as he took the letter out from an envelope, then read.

“Dear Merlin,

Today was rather boring as usual-” Merlin rolled his eyes

“Kind of wished that there was an easier way to just become a King but no,  
Mother says that I have to do the hard way to earn that title but anyways hope you’re doing okay! I just wish I could end at least one day of training and come to your cottage for old sakes but I guess that’s not happening.

~Arthur P.”

The young apprentice chuckled at his best friend’s letter and placed it on his night stand, looking up at his ceiling- he took a deep breath and exhaled. He’ll be able to see his best friend after nine years, that’s a bit exciting isn’t it? Well not for Merlin, he’s been rather anxious when his best friend said that his parent’s have been including him in royal meetings which was a huge step for the young prince but that didn’t matter at the moment. No one’s stopping him tomorrow.

…

“Father! I’m off to Camelot!” he exclaimed as he attached his staff on it’s harness at his back, his hair in a low ponytail, tucking his bangs to his right ear as he got on his own horse- yes, his own horse. He then saw his father walk out of the cottage, giving him a pouch, the young apprentice looked inside to see talismans, he took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, pulling the hood from his cloak up to cover his head “Now Merlin, remember the shortcut I gave you”

“I remembered it quite well father, follow the path then take a turn and follow the river towards Camelot, don’t worry I’ll be fine father” he reassured his old man once more who sighed and waved him off.

“Now off you go! Don’t get too distracted young man” 

“Yes father”

Merlin smiled at his father once more before he whipped the lead on his horse “Hyah!” he commanded as the horse then galloped away from the cottage.

…

Merlin then arrived at noon as his horse trotted down, the sun hitting the kingdom from the top as it was rather hot, good thing that his hood gave his head shade, he then saw the castle gates open, he smiled as he let his horse trot down gates before he was blocked off by two guards.

“Halt! What is your business here” the guard said, their spears forming an ‘X’ as they both looked at Merlin, the young apprentice pulled his hood down “I’m Merlin, son of Balinor” he announced.

“Merlin? My you’ve grown old friend” one of them said, as he set his spear to the side and took his helmet off.

“Lancelot? My you haven’t changed a bit! Except you have a growing stubble on that chin of yours” Merlin pointed out, making the young guard chuckle “And you haven’t changed a bit as well, except for your long hair” He pointed out as well as Merlin playfully rolled his eyes.

“You know him Lance?” the other guard asked as Lancelot nodded “Now let him pass, I'm guessing he’s here to visit his old pal eh?” Lancelot looked over to Merlin who nodded, thanking the two guards as he was then let through but Lancelot guided him towards the stables. Merlin thanked him once more as Lancelot offered to tie down Merlin’s horse and gave him the directions where the young prince was at “Thank you Lance, I’ll see you later then” Merlin waved off as Lance waved as well, watching the young apprentice walk off towards the training grounds.

The young apprentice then stopped his tracks at the front of all the guards who trained, some sparring one on one and some sparring with a few dummies, his ears perked as he heard a familiar voice, he whipped his head to the side to find the source, only to see the queen.

“Your Majesty” he said as he bowed down before her presence, the queen chuckled “You don’t have to do that Merlin, I’ve known you since you were a young lad” she said as the young apprentice then stood back up as the queen held her arms out, letting the latter hug her then pulling away “My, look how much you’ve changed hm?” she said as Merlin huffed “I know, I’ve grown taller” he said sarcastically as the queen pinched his ear “Nor did your attitude change huh?” she said as the young apprentice chuckled nervously.

The queen then let go as Merlin had a childish pout as he rubbed his pinched ear. The Queen’s eyes then widened at the sudden action, Merlin was swept off his feet as tanned arms wrapped around the smaller male and picked him up and swirled them around.

“Merlin! Is that you buddy!?” the voice exclaimed  
“Yes it’s me you large idiot! Now let go before you crack a bone!” Merlin growled as he was then let down, as the younger apprentice caught his breath “What the hell Arthur-” he said as he whipped his head around to see a chest, this caught Merlin off guard as he looked up to see a slightly recognizable face.

“I swear you weren’t this tall when I last saw you..” the young apprentice narrowed his eyes towards the taller male, his hair brown locks were now neatly cut as it swooped up, his face slightly thinner, his chubby cheeks were no longer there as it showed his cheekbones.

“C’mon Merlin! That was ages ago! Of course I’ve changed, besides I’m now taller than you” 

“Because I was taller than you back then” Merlin gushed as he crossed his arms, feeling confident about his response as the taller male groaned and rolled his eyes, Arthur’s eyes wandered to the young apprentice’s back to see the staff that was carrying. 

“Whoa! You really do have a staff!” Arthur pointed out as Merlin nodded and then explained it. The whole day consisted of the two friends catching up, no need for letters. But as the day grew close to an end, Merlin had to bid farewell once more.

The younger apprentice got on his horse. 

“Keep writing back alright Merlin?” his head turned towards the taller male as Merlin gave him a nod 

“Don’t forget to write back as well your highness” He teased as the young prince rolled his eyes, the two then bid farewell again as Merlin rode off, now knowing that this will be the final day he’ll be seeing the young apprentice.

…

The young apprentice then got off his horse, leading it to the small barn he and his father had built a few years back. Tying his horse to a pole, he walked in the cottage “Father! Im home!” he exclaimed… no reply.

Now this made the young apprentices heart race, his father would always shout back whenever he went out for a little trip “Father?” he called out once more… no reply once again.

He then rushed towards his father’s room just to see a sight he never wishes to see.

His father laid there on the floor, A large cut had split his chest and stomach open, his intestines were spilled out and so did his blood “No, No no no no!” the young male rushed over to his side to see his heart missing…

“No… No… NOOO!!” He shouted as his eyes glowed blue and so did his staff that he dropped on the floor beside him, the clouds then turned grey, as it started to rain heavily everywhere, even at Camelot. Thunder roared through the heavens as Merlin cried in agony, hugging his father’s lifeless body towards him, screaming in pain as the thunder roared louder along with his cries.

No one could calm the young apprentice… not Arthur nor Igraine… not even the divine god’s… Merlin was now left with nothing… with no one as his father was brutally murdered while he was gone “I’ll find them… I’ll find whoever did this to you…” he said through gritted teeth, he tears fell onto his father’s lifeless face.

“I promise… I’ll be the Great Wizard that you wished for me to be…” he swore, and on that day, Merlin was rarely seen in the nearby village. Arthur has never gotten a letter back from that day when the older male promised to write him back… This has caused a drift in their friendship… Arthur wished that he could visit Merlin but he couldn’t… not when he too promised his father to become a great king of Camelot… not right now… but soon.


	2. Years Later

It has been over a year since the two have last seen each other.

Why may you ask? Ever since that tragic night, Merlin had to fend for himself which was no problem at all but he was rarely seen in the public, unlike Arthur. The prince’s schedule was always full, never giving him a bit of time to rest.

The prince did everything he could just to see his old friend again, but his father’s excuses were “You are a prince, your time is needed here rather than your friend” “This is more important Arthur, never fret about that Merlin fellow!” Arthur had gotten mad at his father, keeping his anger in whenever he’s around his own father as his mother calms him down at the end of the day. But after finding news about Balinors death, the prince did not stop on sending letters to his friend, hoping for an answer of reassurance that he was alright.. Days.. weeks… months even!... the prince never got a reply, but nor did he stopped. He was determined enough to send the letters, reply or not he still sent him nonetheless.

The letters kept piling and piling at Merlin’s room, it was neatly stacked as he continued to read the younger male’s letter… but never replied back, he had been trying to find the right words to write for his friend… friend… right? 

No. During those years of writing each other letters, he had developed a feeling for his best friend, his hyperfixation towards the prince still hasn’t died down ‘till this day but he was too scared to even admit to Arthur that he had developed a crush towards him, nor did he had the guts to do so. To take that feeling off his mind, he continued training alone, practicing each spell on his own which was too risky for any wizard in training out there. But for Merlin, he chose otherwise.

Mistakes we were made each day as he tried and tried. Just like what his father said… “the key to success is practice” 

Practice… yeah…

Merlin had kept a safe distance whenever he traveled to a town for his necessities or food, until he overheard a rumor from one of the vendors.

“Have you heard of the battle in Golden Goose?”

“I have!, whoever decided to fight that kingdom was an idiot “ 

“And let’s not forget the kingdom’s so called ‘Ghost’ “ 

“You meant the ‘Ghost of Golden Goose?’ “

“I heard that a creature helped them…” their voices faded once the young wizard walked away from them, stopping at a stall to buy food.

‘Ghost of Golden Goose’ A kingdom that was ruled by their Queen, a strong independent warrior who had fought through wars. Keeping her kingdom safe was the Queen's first priority.

Many women idolized her as her guards were mostly women, with balanced members of men as well. When her husband died, the queen had taken care of the kingdom quite well for the past few years that was until…

“I heard that after their battle the queen decided to place a barrier around her kingdom when she heard about the ghost”

“Whoever that ghost was, the queen must care for them a lot eh?”

“I heard that ghost killed mostly hundreds of men during that battle”

“Tsk, isolating her own kingdom, what a cowardice way!”

“Don’t even call her a coward! She’s done that to protect her people and her family”

“Tis’ a shame as well, her son’s were quite the charmers” 

“Oh really? Ye got proof?”

The villagers continued their banter as Merlin rolled his eyes. It was rumored that the prince’s of Golden Goose were charmer’s were quite the view anyone has ever seen, of course it was debatable since the young wizard has not seen them in person.

He quickly shrugged the rumors away as he continued his journey back home.

…

6 years have passed ever since the young apprentice had shut himself out from others to train by himself as the next great wizard, while the young prince was soon to be crowned until a large conflict dawned on the kingdom of Camelot… and the White Kingdom.

“What do you mean war!?” the king exclaimed as he sat on a round table with the king as Arthur and his mother accompanied him, King White had asked for assistance from the Kingdom of Camelot for this upcoming war. 

“King Uther, Regina from the darklands threatened my kingdom! She wishes for my daughter’s heart! And I will not let her have my daughter no matter what! So I ask for your assistance on this war” King White pleaded

“And what will we benefit from this King White?” 

His answer had shocked everyone around the table as Arthur sat there with wide eyes, staring at his father in utter shock and anger, his father expecting to have something in return after this whole war!? 

“Father! I believe that is too inconsiderate of you!” Arthur said as he slammed his fist down on the table, glaring at his father who glared back at him.

“Son, this is a matter of life and death! And I will not risk Camelot’s safety with nothing in return!” 

“But that is not right-”

“I am King! You are my Heir! And I expect you to act like one!” his father growled, Arthur was about to retort back when he’s ears perked up at what King White had said.

“What do you wish in return?...” 

The prince stared at the King like he was a madman.

“Forging an alliance between our kingdoms… through marriage” Uther said as Arthur glared at his father and stormed off, slamming the door close as his mother sighed in a tired state.

He may be King but I should be able to choose! I’m his Heir he says!

The prince opened the door to his room, a lot of changes happened during the past few years as the prince slammed the door closed and screamed in frustration, slamming his fist on the door, a way to keep in his anger, he sighed heavily as he saw the knuckles on his hand were bruised.

He sat on the end of his bed and ran a hand through his hair, this whole war was a mess, Regina was a known witch, the Queen of the Darklands. She was once a beautiful maiden until she abused that beauty- being cursed to rapidly grow old. 

It was rumored that she eats the hearts of beautiful maidens or powerful beings to keep herself young and beautiful, but it seems that eating a princess’ heart would let her stay beautiful for a few years. What an evil method! 

The prince then laid down on his bed as he laid there, waiting for dinner to come around.

…

The prince was in the middle of writing a letter once again to his friend until he heard a knock, he glanced towards the door to see his mother walking in as she closed the door behind her. The prince went back to writing.

“Arthur… what’s wrong?” she asked as she placed both her hands onto her son’s shoulders, slowly rubbing them in a calming manner.

“Nothing’s wrong mother” he denied, as he continued writing the letter, his mother looked over his shoulder to see the letter. Having a soft smile as she said “You haven’t given up on him huh? Any luck?”

Arthur sighed softly as he finally signed the paper and placed the quill back to the ink pot. He then folded the paper and placed it in an envelope as he stood from his chair and clipped it to the owl’s rope as he let it fly off through the night.

“None yet…” his tone was full of gloom

“I just wish I could’ve done something” he sighed once more and leaned on the window frame as he crossed his arms, looking out the night sky, wishing for a sign.

“Don’t worry Arthur, he’ll reply… it just takes time” his mother said, rubbing his back as Arthur looked down, his lips formed to a thin line “It’s dinner time as well… Mind accompanying to the dining room dear?” she looked up to her son who now held a small smile and straightened his posture and held his arm out as his mother wrapped her arm around his, now making their way down to the dining hall. Arthur, not really interested in what his father has to say to him after his lash back.

…

Merlin was in his living room, studying different spells as books were scattered around the room and papers as well with all his scribbled writings on it, all in gibberish writing that only he could understand. 

Merlin was keen on becoming the Great Wizard but he needed more practice than ever, the young wizard sighs out, feeling drained from all the practice he did as he decided to take a break for the day.

He groaned when he looked around the messy room he’s in “Time for work…” he mumbled as he stood up, stretching his arms and back as he yawned from the action. Cracking his knuckles and his neck, he took his staff as he held it in front of him “Work” he chanted as the books and papers then glowed blue, now levitating as it slowly floated back to its rightful places on the shelf.  
Book by book, shelf by shelf, papers stacked slowly and neatly on the wooden coffee table, as if it weren’t used. He sighed one more time out of frustration. If his father were here he would’ve been scolded for getting the place messy and unorganized.

So that’s what he’ll do, organizing and cleaning the house, he dreaded this day back when he was a lad, but now it’s to reminisce on the things he used to do. But first he needed the broom , he trudged down the small halls of his wooden cottage, finding the broom closet with all the other cleaning materials that he needed, he grabbed the broom as he closed the door. Walking back he has passed his bedroom and his father’s study until he stopped at a certain room.

The room where it all happened… a night that he wished it didn’t happen, but the god’s said otherwise. His hand hovered over the door knob, feeling a bit tense as he swallowed the saliva that was caught up in his throat, he opened the door to see everything in place except for all the dust… Ever since that night Merlin never forgot to clean his father’s room.

It became a tradition of his, never leaving a speck of dust in his late-father’s room, he took a deep breath as he entered the room, shrugging off the feeling of mixed hatred and sadness. He then started to clean the floor first then the bed and his father’s belongings, once he was finished he took a sigh of relief seeing the whole room spick and spam once more.

Just before he left, he tripped.

“What the-” 

His last words were, as he fell face first on the wooden floor, groaning as he rolled to his back, rubbing his nose “How the hell did that fucking happened” he growled deeply, he looked at the floor to a slightly propped up floor board. Groaning he got up, still rubbing his nose as he went to inspect the puffed out floor. He must’ve hit it with a broom while he was cleaning. 

He then tried to close it which wouldn’t even bend down, sighing from defeat as he hung his head, he saw a patch of parched paper underneath he then grabbed the three looking scrolls, was his father hiding this from him? His face had a visible look of confusion and worry, sitting on the bed, he opened the first scroll to see a map… a map of Fairy Tale Island… 

There was Camelot, Golden Goose, White Kingdom and the Darklands, even small villages were included in the map, but what made him more curious is to a see the upper left corner missing, like it was ripped off on purpose, he glanced down at the two other scrolls to see a smaller one, he rolled the parched map laying it beside him as he grabbed the small one.

And just to his surprise it was the missing piece of the map, Merlin then laid the map down on the floor, grabbing the small part he then examined it more clearly, the ripped off page was a large lake as a sword was in the middle of it… his eyes then widened as he remembered the tale he was told too by Igraine.

“Only of a golden heart and those of good will, shall wield thy Excalibur, but heed my warning, for those who fail shall face a grave end” he quoted.

‘It’s real?’ He questioned himself as he grabbed the other paper, but to his surprise nothing was inside “What the?” his confused tone echoed through the quiet room as he started to flip the paper, from front to back and sideways. Nothing could be seen, he even tried placing it towards the sun's beam peering from the window trying to see any hidden words but Lady Luck was nowhere near on his side.

This made the brunette groan in annoyance from the lack of ink on the paper. A knock then came from the front door, it sounded rather light and small? Merlin sighed knowing who it exactly was as he rolled up the papers in a bundle, the knock coming once again “Coming!” he shouted as he grabbed the broom from the floor and the small bundles of scrolls as he closed the door to his father’s room, placing the broom on the wall as he placed the bundle onto the coffee table, walking up to the front of the door he opened it just for the sunlight to hit him at his eyes.

“Hello mister wizard!” a girl greeted as Merlin looked down at her, a tanned skin girl with black locks smiled at him as she was accompanied by two of her friends, a boy with blonde hair and a little girl with brown locks. Merlin smiled at them as he kneeled on their level “Now what brings you three here again?” He eyed the three children who smiled at him. 

“We wanted to see if we could hang out with you?”

“We were bored so we wanted to see what you were up to!” 

“Or you could make us another drawing or poem?” 

Merlin sighed with a smile, these kids always stopped by his cottage a few months back, the three of them were gathering berries minding their own business until the bushes rustled behind them. They all backed up as a wolf growled as its eyes stared intently at the three children. The tanned girl then screamed “Run!” as he grabbed each of her friends hands onto her own as they ran whilst the wolf chased them down. 

Merlin was practicing a new spell, a spell where you could transform one’s form to something else, looking around trying to find something to transfigure -he wasn’t touching the horse and that’s decided- until his ears perked up from the screaming… children’s screams to be precise, he looked towards the forest and tucked his staff behind him grabbing his pouch of talismans and ran to the forest. Following the screams as he heard them getting nearer from each fast step he took, almost tripping onto an outgrown root he immediately caught him as he stumbled.

He then saw a wolf cornering three children to a tree, holding each other for dear life as he then took this chance to pull out his staff and aimed it towards the wolf as he yelled the words.

“Transfigure!”

A small beam of blue light blasted from the tip of his staff as it made contact with the wolf, it’s fur then formed into small cuts of white, it’s ears longer as it turned smaller, a rabbit.

The rabbit became confused and anxious as it ran off, the three kids looked to see their saviour “Hey, are you guys okay?” His voice was full of worry as he held a concerned look when he slowly walked up to the three who still held in each other's arms as they nodded towards the brunette man, seeing his staff the little boy questioned “Are you a wizard?” 

Merlin’s eyes widened as he had a soft smile and sat down on the ground in front of them “I am” he nodded towards them who now calmed down “So the rumors are true!” 

“Rumors?”

“Oh uh! We heard rumors that a wizard lived in these woods, looks like we got saved by him!” 

“Ah, I see” 

He chuckled, as he then asked where the kid’s lived who replied that they lived in Camelot, his eyes widened at the mention of the kingdom reminding him of a certain prince. Looking up at the sky to see the sun almost setting he offered the three kids to let him ride them back home as the three kids nodded vigorously with wide smiles as they couldn’t wait to tell their friends that they met the wizard in the woods. He smiled as he led them to his cottage and towards his horse. His father’s horse had passed away a week later from his father’s death.

He shook off the memory as he placed the two girls at his front as he the little boy sat behind Merlin who held onto him tightly, he then rode off to Camelot whilst he chatted with the three kids, surprisingly he enjoyed the children's company, after arriving at the Camelot, just in time to see the sky darken he then dropped off the three kids who bid him farewell. 

“We’ll visit you when we get the time Mr.Merlin!” 

“Please, call me Merlin and i’d love that” he smiled towards the three kids

And just before he could ride away he saw a certain brunette who was having a conversation with a few guards his cheeks flushed red as he then looked away to pull his hood up not wanting to see the prince and getting recognized as he waved the three kids farewell and rode off, as he rode off a pair of blue eyes caught his silhouette who held a questionable look but that soon disappeared as he was called and looked away from the riding figure and walked inside the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took me a while I had writers block for a while and art block but I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. We Meet Again

Merlin let the three run in as he was just finishing up cleaning. The kid’s were still amazed to this day about his magic making the young wizard giggle at their childish reactions, and from this sudden realization of his a few weeks back, he had a soft spot for children as he watched the kid’s sit on the couch “Now you three wait here, I’ll go make us some snacks” Merlin said as he walked off but he heard footsteps behind him as he looked down behind him and saw the three kids following him like lost puppies.

“Uh what are you guys doing?” Merlin asked to them

“We can help!”

“Yeah! We helped our mom’s cook so we can help!”

They offered help as Merlin was rather impressed at them but gave into their little pleas anyways as they head to the kitchen, it was rather small as dried herbs hung from different ropes hanging from the ceiling, the sun shined through the windows as it gave the room more light, the brunette grabbed the loaf of bread from his upper cupboards and the the cheese “Mind grabbing the plate and cutting board on the lower ones?” Merlin asked as he placed the two ingredients down and grabbed a knife from one of the drawers as the taller girl nodded and opened the lower one and grabbed the cupboard as the boy grabbed a plate, placing both on the table in the room. Merlin then started to cut slices of ham from his newly bought pork.

“Can you make us another poem? Our friend really loves your poetry!”

“It’s sad he can’t come”

“Yeah…” the three kids pouted as Merlin heated up the stove and then cooked the slices of ham he made “Aw, from all the time we spent I keep forgetting who your friend is!” Merlin chuckled as he continued cooking whilst the three kids decided to look around the kitchen.

“He said he wants to stay a secret”

“Do I know him?” Merlin’s left brow quirked up to a look of curiosity.

“No” they all said in unison, their tones was something familiar but the young wizard couldn’t quite put a finger on it but he decided not to dwell on it “Well we could write the poetry while we eat” he said as he turned the stove off and placed the cooked meat on the plate, slicing the bread to a few slices, doing the same to the cheese as he grabbed another plate and placed the sliced bread and cheese to it, the blonde boy grabbed the other plate full of meat as they all walked over to the living room seeing everything in place as the three kids sat on the couch whilst Merlin sat on the wooden armchair as he placed the plate down on the coffee table “Dig in you three” 

The kids thanked him as they all mad their own type of sandwich while Merlin waved his hand to side as a parched paper and a bottle of ink with quill landed on the coffee table in front of him as the kids agape at his magic once again while nibbling on their sandwiches as Merlin dipped the quill on the ink and started to write down on the paper while the kids watched him. 

“Why don’t you guys write your own while I finish mine?” he smiled up to them as they nodded while wide smiles. Merlin waved his hand once again as a small stack of papers and an ink pot with three spare quills landed on the table as the kids sat on the floor, grabbing their own paper and quill as they started to write down their own poetry. 

“Merlin, Why can’t you visit us at Camelot?” 

This made his eyes widen at the question, hesitating on dipping his quill on the ink pot, Camelot… the home of a well known prince, the prince he fell for through letters. The kingdom he wishes to stay away from… 

“Well, You guys should know that I'm a wizard in training and I'm busy with training here” he said as he dipped his quill on the ink, and then wrote on the parchment once again.

“Why not take a break?”

“Can’t”

“A vacation?”

“Can’t leave the cottage for a long time”

The taller girl and blonde boy huffed as the little girl then gave the paper to Merlin who looked confused for a second but then remembered as he grabbed the paper and read it “This is good!, Why don’t you write your own?” Merlin looked down at the girl who felt a bit shy and fiddled with the hem of her vest “Father said that poetry will get me nowhere” she said in a low voice but Merlin heard it as he gave her a soft smile and ran his hand through her hair “Never listen to those who doubt you alright? Follow your heart” he said in a reassuring tone as she nodded “I will Merlin!” her eyes brightened as she smiled and then grabbed another paper and wrote on it, Merlin looked over to the two others who were chattering a storm and went back to writing his poem.

…

The skies neared to a rest as the three kids left early before dusk beat them home while bringing the poems they made, Merlin cleaned up the empty dishes and walked up to the kitchen, started washing the used dishes and utensils on the large wooden tub on the floor as he sat on a stool, his mind wandered off- thinking about what the kids had said about a vacation. A vacation huh? Merlin has never really journeyed on a long distance trip without passing Camelot on the way nor did he really find any use of taking a vacation since he needed to finish his training. Merlin flinched as he snapped back to reality, looking down at his palm was a visible cut, his blood dripped down on the tub as he saw the knife he was washing, his mind wandered off again as a memory popped in his head.

_“Whoa! What happened?” Arthur asked as he walked up to the taller boy who looked down at his palm._

_When Arthur saw it he then held Merlin’s hand gently as he saw the cut on his palm, it bled as he squeezed it a little but felt guilty when he heard Merlin wince “I’m sorry if it hurts a little” Arthur mumbled “It’s alright Arthur, I was clumsy enough” Merlin said trying to cheer up his friend, he glanced down at the sharp rock he found at the courtyard when he and Arthur thought of a ‘rock hunting’ game._

_“Let’s go to my mum, maybe she can help!”_

_“No Arthur I’ll be fine-”_

_“Nope! We’re going to my mum! So no buts!”_

_Arthur exclaimed and grabbed Merlin’s good hand and dragged him inside, in search of his mother, Merlin found himself staring at the back of the shorter brunette's head feeling the warmth from their tangled hands, then feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. His trance was pulled away when he heard a woman’s voice._

_“Arthur? What’s wrong my dear?” Igraine said as she stood from her arm chair and knelt in front of them as Arthur placed Merlin in front of him and held the taller boy’s injured palm in front of his mother who gasped “Oh dear, come on let’s get that patched up, Arthur would you mind and call a servant to fetch some warm water and cloth?” Igraine looked over to her son and nodded as the boy ran out of the room while Igraine picked up Merlin and sat him on the arm chair._

_“You like him don’t you?” her words struck Merlin on the inside, a feeling which he could not explain as he stared at her blue eyes, the color then reminded him of Arthur as he felt entranced once again wanting to fall deeper into the sky in her eyes but he looked away not answering her as the doors opened once again to see Arthur and a servant who held a small tin tub and a cloth hung out of it._

_Igraine thanked the the servant who bowed and left as she knelt in front of Merlin, damping the cloth on the luke warm water and started to dab on his cut as he winced a bit but he then flinched when he felt warm arms around his body and looked over his shoulder to see Arthur who sat behind him and and gave him a soft smile as he did the same, Igraine smiled at the scene in front of her and continued to clean the cut while Arthur chatted with Merlin, distracting him from the pain._

Merlin smiled lightly as he washed his hand with clean water and walked out of the kitchen and towards his bathroom, grabbing a bandage from under the sink, wrapping it around his palm, once he finished he looked up at the mirror in front of him as he sighed.

“I do… like him” 

…

Arthur sat down on his chair as his mother sat in front of him from across the table while his father sat at the end next to him. “So.. Arthur” his father started as they ate, Arthur listening to him “Me and King White have discussed this war… and the proposal” If there’s one thing Arthur wanted right now was for peace and not this bullshit “I’ve lost my appetite-”

“You have no choice Arthur”

And before Arthur could stand up, he glared at his father as his brows furrowed “You never gave me a choice!” he sneered “Don’t raise your tone on me!” His father exclaimed as he slammed his fist down on the table, making it tremble. A gasp interrupted both men as they looked over to the queen who’s goblet fell on her lap, red stained her white dress “I believe that a calm presence would’ve interfered this… disaster” she said in a calm tone, glaring towards her husband and her son as who looked away from each other “Now, if you two shall excuse me I have to go change” Igraine announced as she stood up from her chair and two handmaidens accompanied behind her, hearing the doors to the dining hall shut an awkward silence fell between the father and son. Both not knowing what to say until…

“We need him…” his father spoke, disturbing the silence making the prince hold a confused look towards his father “What do you mean?” his father scoffed from his question and looked towards him “You know very well who we need to win this war” he said through gritted teeth making Arthur’s eyes widen, wanting to deny his father be he too wanted to see his old friend “Father, Merlin has never been heard from after his father’s death” Arthur pointed out making his father roll his eyes with a scoff.

“That was years ago Arthur! Surely he has let go of that already!” 

His father sneered as Arthur scoffed “And tomorrow, I'll be sending a few guards to fetch him from that woods” his eyes widened when his father said that, retrieving Merlin… he smiled on the inside, he’ll finally be able to see him after for so many years!

“Why don’t I retrieve him father?” 

His father looked at him with a confused look “And why?” 

“Because I know him better…”

The tone of sincerity was held in his tone as he stared intently at his father who was surprised by this but held a mischievous look “If I agree, then you must also agree to marrying Princess Snow White” Arthur’s breathe hitched as his lips fell to a thin line, he would be able to break that after the war right?... “Fine, I agree” his father smiled at this news, the doors opened to reveal his mother dressed in a different dress “Mother, Father, If you’ll excuse I’ve lost my appetite” he excused himself as his mother looked at him with a worried expression as Arthur softly smiled at her and left the dining room.

Walking down the halls to his room, his ears perked from small pattering behind him, turning around he saw three little kids running up to him “Prince Arthur!” a tall tanned girl ran up to him as two of her friends came rushing next to her as the taller male knelt down and smiled at them “Hello you three, got any ‘message’ for me?” he emphasised on the word message as the three kids nodded “Good, let’s get to my room before anyone could hear it” he suggested as he led the three kids to his room, opening the door for them as he locked the door once he got in.

“His hair got shorter!” the little brunette girl said as Arthur sat on the edge of the bed while the three sat in front of him, the blonde boy handing over a rolled up parchment towards him “Oh really? How short?” he then thanked the boy as he grabbed the parchment “We don’t know… but! The back of his neck was showing!” The tanned girl pointed out the back of her neck, the prince’s eyes widened as he thought of Merlin… his brown hair short enough to show the nape of his neck, his cheeks somehow turned bright red at the thought of it. And he’ll be able to see that for himself tomorrow… His hazel eyes were still memorized by the prince as he remembered how it gleamed whenever the young wizard brought up the topic of magicks.

Arthur smiled softly but that soon turned into a frown when he felt a soft object hit his face, he held the pillow on his hand and looked over to the suspects, the three kids giggling as Arthur rolled his eyes and threw it back at them as they cuddled up close to each other, Arthur un3rolled the parchment as he cleared his throat and read the poem out loud.

“The blue sky reminds me of his eyes.  
His hair reminds me of the tree barks in the woods.  
But no matter how I compare, just the warmth of your touch is enough.  
To no avail, disdain covered my eyes.

A dream I wish to come true.  
From the depths of my despair,  
I wish to resurface from this pain  
Just to hold him once more and reconcile.”

His voice trailed off as he read the last line, his eyes widening. Reconcile… Sky, Woods? Was this poem… for someone else? Or him? His face held confusion from the poem he read… Yes. Arthur knew Merlin was making these and how you may ask? He overheard three little bears down at the kitchen hall a few months back of how a ‘wizard’ saved them from a wolf, turning the creature into a bunny. Arthur’s ears perked up from this as he walked up to the three kids who saw him walking up to them, looking up at him and bowed in a greeting manner.

“You kids don’t have to do that” 

“But mother said it’s polite to do so if we meet a royalty” the small brunette girl said as the other two nodded.

“Well, you three don’t have to in you see me” he reassured them as the kids nodded “And I couldn’t help overhear the conversation you had with this… ‘wizard’” he quoted the word wizard as the kid’s eyes gleamed “Oh yeah! He was so cool! He saved us from a wolf yesterday in the woods” the tanned girl said.

“He even gave us a ride home last night!” the blonde boy said.

“Did he… say his name to you?” 

“He said his name is Merlin!” they all said in unison, the prince’s eyes widened at this. Merlin was here last night… and these kids saw him! 

“Uhm, do you mind telling me more? We can talk in the courtyard” the kids nodded at his suggestion as they headed over to the courtyard and sat on a small patch of grass on the ground which could fit a few people on it as they talked about their ‘Saviour’ yesterday. Apparently the young wizard had long hair when they met him yesterday “Oh really? It’s still long?” Arthur thought out loud.

“Still?” The prince then knew that he had blown his cover as he facepalmed himself for his own slip up.

“Y-Yes… you see… I- Uh- Well-- Me and that ‘wizard’ were actually friends before but something wrong happened so… he distanced himself, never really showed himself to me years later…” Arthur had sighed after saying it, a sad tone laced around his voice whilst he looked down. Clasping his hands together as he hunched his back.

“But what happened?” the boy asked.  
“Hm?” Arthur turned his head towards the three “Oh! It’s… adult stuff. Anyways I never caught your names?” Arthur changed the topic to ignore the slight pang of guilt in his chest, blaming himself that he couldn’t do anything for his best friend.

“Oh! I’m Avalon!” the tanned girl said.

“I’m Auberon!” the blonde boy said.

“And I'm Willow!” the brunette girl said. 

“Then it’s nice meeting you three, but could I ask you guys a favor?” 

They looked at each other as they looked at the prince curiously but nodded anyways. Arthur then explained that he hasn’t had any replies from Merlin for the past few years and thought of asking the three if they could visit him once a week “Why not everyday?” Auberon asked making the two girls agree as well “But- wouldn’t your parents get worried about you three?” the prince took a glance between the three as Avalon made a ‘tsk, tsk, tsk’ noise.

“No worries! Our parents won’t notice” Avalon said confidently as she a smug look

“Psh! Your parents won’t! Willow and I don’t have one” Auberon playfully glared at Avalon who rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle as Arthur had a sad look “I’m so sorry to hear that… So you two live at the orphanage?” he glanced between Auberon and Willow who nodded “Mhm! But we don’t mind really, we love hanging out with Avalon and her parents and if we ever did get adopted then we wouldn’t mind, as long as we get to be her friend!” Auberon confronted as Willow nodded, hugging their tallest friend making a group hug while Arthur had a soft smile spread across his face, seeing this scene in front of him reminded him of Merlin when they were still young…

“Well you three should get going, I have to go as well” he chuckled when he heard the the kids ‘awww’ in sadness but bid him farewell as they rushed back inside, and now here he is questioning whether was this poem made for someone or did the wizard just thought of a memory that dawned him? He was snapped back into reality when the door to his room opened, the four of them looking up and peering to the door to see Igraine “Oh! Was I interrupting something?” her tone held a teasing manner as Arthur shook his head no.

“No mum… nothing at all” He said as he folded the parchment and looked down to the three “You three better get going” they nodded and greeted Igraine goodnight as they left, as the door closed Igraine walked over to his bed and sat down next to him “Are you ready for tomorrow?” 

Arthur looked at her with confusion but it clicked in his mind that she must’ve asked his father about Merlin, he sighed and nodded “It’s time I face him… I have to make sure he’s alright mum…”

…

And on the next day Arthur had gotten up once the sun rose, dressing up for the day a knock was heard from his door once again.

“Come in!”

The door opened as a maid came in “The King wishes to see you at the foyer before you leave Your Highness” she said, keeping a straight face as Arthur stepped out from the paper screen he was standing behind on just to get dressed, fixing and tightening the belt around his pants he groaned as he rolled his eyes, what did his father want now? He couldn’t just cancel his meet up with Merlin nor was he letting anyone stop him anyways “I’ll be down in a few, your dismissed” he said not paying any attention to the maid who left his room, sighing he grabbed his sheathed sword and strapped it around his waist and walked out of his room.

While walking down he thought that was he too overdressed? Will Merlin be hesitant on coming? Will he reject his offer? Or worse… will he deny that they were ever friends or reject his liking towards the wizard? Wait- liking? What was he thinking! Of course he likes Merlin as a friend! Even though he did like the wizards hazel eyes… how it will gleam or shine once you've sparked his interest or how his smile seems to brighten his day and how his nose scrunches up when he sneezes and how adorable- wait a ducking minute, did he just called Merlin adorable? Impossible- he’s just admiring is all right? Right! Admiring him.

He was snapped back to reality when he bumped into someone who yelped, Arthur was able to catch them as he looked down and saw a girl- a chubby brunette girl “I-I am so sorry m’lady!” he quickly apologized as he pulled them both back up “N-No! No no, it was my fault-” Arthur cut her off “No I was the one who wasn’t looking where I was going” he reassured her as he pulled away from her, she is cute! Arthur has to give her that, seconds of awkward silence was cut off.

“I’m Snow White, daughter of King White” she greeted as she held her hand out which made the prince’s eyes widen, She’s the princess he’s arranged with? Rather rude of him to bump into her!

“I’m Arthur Pendragon, m’lady, you must already know who my father is” he chuckled as he held her hand gently and kissed the knuckles of it as he smiled at her, making Snow’s cheek lightly color with pink “Oh! It’s very nice to meet you, uhm are you on your way to meet you father?” she asked, holding onto her own hand, a nervous tone held in her voice.

“Ah yes I am! Did you lose your way?” 

“Ah no, your father offered to show me around but I said I could handle myself, never knew how big your castle is” 

“Heh, well then would you mind accompanying me then?”  
Arthur held his arm out as she smiled and wrapped her hand around his arm and nodded “Shall we?” 

“We shall”

They both walked down the corridor, chatting away. But what the prince didn’t expect was for the sudden question that escaped her lips.

“Do you agree with our marriage?”

He halted his steps making her stop as well, her hazel eyes looked up to him with a confused gaze, those eyes seem familiar doesn’t it? But there were no sparks in her… unlike a certain brunette. He sighed deeply as he looked away feeling rather uncomfortable “Well.. I don’t actually, don’t get me wrong! You’re very cute, but having an arranged marriage is at all cost not preferable for me” he spoke truthfully, Snow nodded at this as they continued walking while still holding onto the prince’s arm.

“Then what do you prefer?”

Her gentle tone reminded him of his mother making him chuckle with a smile “Well… I’d rather get married for love and not for my duty as the heir” his smile then faltered as he sighed once more “But then again… it’s seems like I have no choice but to, comply to my father’s wishes” his voice faded after he said that, Snow’s mouth opened wanting to say something but nothing came as they arrived to the foyer, Both kings sitting on each side of a table a chess board set in front of them- clearly playing chess, seeing them made King Uther beam in happiness, seeing his son with the woman he’ll be marrying after this war “Ah! I see you two have been acquainted to each other” he said as they both nodded, Arthur letting go of Snow's hand as he walked up to his father “You wanted to see me father?”

His voice deepened as he gave his father a neutral gaze “You can go, I’ll just have to discuss that matter once you’ve retrieved the important piece to win this war” he said with confidence as he move his queen piece and exclaimed “Checkmate” he grinned towards King White who looked flabbergasted but shook it off.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he bowed to Snow and her father, bidding them farewell as he walked off to the stables where the stable boy waited for him, mounting his horse he thanked the boy as trotted off to Merlin’s cottage.

…

Breathing. He had trouble breathing, screams of agony could be heard around him as he felt the ground tremble beneath him, he couldn’t move. His vision was blurry but he was sure he was holding onto someone, they were at a cliff. He was holding onto someone who he couldn’t see clearly, which confused him as his lips were moving. He didn’t know what he was saying but he tried his best to pull up the person, the screams of agony were everywhere as he looked down to the person he was holding onto for dear life, but his eyes were met with those same blue eyes, he couldn’t muster up what HE was trying to say but he was crying now.

But his eyes went wide as the person slid away from his hand, watching them fall to the dark abyss below them as he screamed.

Merlin shot up from his bed, panting as sweat slid down from his forehead and down to his jaw, gasping for breath as he clutched the fabric he called a shirt, where his heart was located. It was beating so fast as he groaned and ran both his hands through his hair, a bath. A bath is all he needed to rid of that nightmare, tearing the sheets away from him he got up and walked towards the bathroom, he opened the faucet as he let the water fill the large tub, stripping from his clothes he turned the faucet off as he got in the cold water, shivering from the coolness of it, he relaxed as he let the water consume his body. Feeling more at ease as he tried to forget that nightmare… 

Those blue eyes that he adored… he watched those blue eyes fall into the abyss! He looked down at the palms of his hands, closing it to a fist as he felt enraged but not knowing why. Was it because he failed to save him? Just like how he failed to save his father? His jaw clenched as he hugged himself by the shoulders curling up on the tub his knees were bare, the water stopped below his knees as he hugged himself. If there was one thing he wished, was to never make the same mistake again…

After a few minutes of that cooling bath, he dried himself and got dressed. Looking up at the mirror to his bathroom, he looked at himself. He saw his reflection and how dull he looked, he sighed as he dried his hair with a towel and walked up to the kitchen, he boiled some water just to make himself, drinking tea helped him during these times of nightmares.

After making it and pouring himself some on his mug, he walked up to the living room as he sat down on his couch and took a sip from his mug. His ears perked up when a knock on the door came. Huh. he glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room reading it ‘10:45’ Huh. looks like I slept in, but the kids would’ve arrived later in the afternoon… placing the mug down on the coffee table, he grabbed his staff next to the door, hiding his staff behind it as he opened the door.

His eyes widened at the sight he was seeing, there standing in front of him is the Prince of Camelot… “Arthur…” he breathed out, not knowing he was holding his own breath as the prince stared at him “M-Merlin!” he exclaimed, seeing the wizard in front of was somehow awkward unlike a few years ago when they 15 or rather 14? But he felt immense relief when get to see those hazel eyes, examining him. Merlin wore a shirt that seemed to reveal his whole collarbone and neck of course but it was obvious it was slightly big on the wizard as the shirt stopped below his hip as he wore pants, slightly feeling heat rising up to his cheeks.  
An awkward silence fell between them of course- how could one start a conversation with their best friend who they haven’t talked to in a few years? But that silence soon broke as Arthur spoke up.

“Uhm I need to talk to you about something- is it okay for me to get inside though?” he asked nervously as Merlin facepalmed internally, of course you have to let him in! Merlin nodded as he opened the door fully for the taller male to get in as he set his staff back down to the side “Uhm, would you like some tea?” Merlin spoke rather awkwardly, seeing him as he hesitantly nodded while sitting down on the couch, looking around nothing really changed since he was last here.

Merlin walked in the kitchen to pour Arthur some tea in another mug as he asked himself ‘What is he doing here? Why is he here? Does he want something? What could it be!’ he groaned to himself quietly as he grabbed the mug and placed it on the coffee table in front of Arthur who gave him a small thank you and a nod. Merlin sat down on his own arm chair as he took a sip from his mug “What… did you want to- uh talk about?” 

Arthur cleared his throat as he took a big sip from his mug as he looked at Merlin who looked back at him with a confused look “I suppose I should uh- start this from the beginning… Have you heard of the Dark Queen?... Regina?” he asked as Merlin nodded attentively “Well she has threatened the White Kingdom… she threatened to eat the princess’ heart and from rumors. She eats hearts of people who are powerful or rather beautiful to keep herself young and beautiful” he explained further on about the war and how he was needed to help bring down the wretched queen.

“As much as I’d love to help… I'm still training to be a wizard..” Merlin’s voice faltered as held his mug on his lap, looking down on it. Arthur felt as if his world almost turned upside when Merlin declined, he shook off the feeling knowing they needed his help more than ever, he then made a bold move by placing his mug down on the table and doing the same to Merlin’s who looked at him confused but the wizard’s eyes widened when Arthur knelt on one knee in front of him as he held both of Merlin’s together with his, hazel eyes meeting blues eyes once more.

“Merlin, we need you now more than ever. You may have not finished your training but we believe that you’re strong enough… and if you want me to beg more then I’ll gladly do so, the White Kingdom needs you, Camelot needs you… I-... _I need you_ …” 

Arthur spoke truthfully as he gripped the older male’s hands, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at those hazel eyes. Merlin was taken aback from this sudden confrontation from the prince but he sighed. He was right, he’s been training long enough… surely he can prove himself and to the others that he’s powerful enough… prove himself to Arthur. 

Merlin sighed deeply and looked at Arthur “Fine, I’ll help you all through this war…” he said making Arthur’s face beam in happiness, he smiled as he thanked the stars that Merlin agreed, they both then stood up as they let go of each other’s hands, both already missing the warmth from the other “I should probably pack now, you can wait here and-” Merlin was cut off when large arms wrapped around him, one around his waist and the other on his back “Thank you…” Arthur mumbled but thankfully Merlin heard it from how close they were but their chests never fully collided because of his arms which were in between the two, Merlin could hear Arthur’s heart beat against his chest as he gently rests both of his hands on the taller male chest “Your… welcome, but I uh should probably get packing if we want to leave early” Merlin spoke, not wanting to leave their hug but he had as Arthur nervous nodded and apologized for the sudden hug as he unwrapped his arms. Merlin then walked in his room to start packing, both having light blushes on their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! my bad, for posting so late! but here's chapter 3~


	4. Marriage and a Promise?

While packing the clothes and essentials he needed, he glanced towards the rolled up parchments on his desk. The map to Excalibur… he then remembered that Arthur had been dreaming of wielding that sword to protect Camelot since they were young and before he stopped writing letters to him, he bit his lip and thought that he could discuss this matter to the king. Sighing, he grabbed it and tucked it in his satchel, putting it on and grabbing his bag, he walked out of the room dressed his dark blue robes, his waist belt carrying the talismans inside the pouch, his boots stopped below his knees as his pants were tucked inside it while he wore a white long sleeved undershirt.

This sight caught Arthur off guard as he stared at the shorter male who walked in the living room who was looking around, clearly about to make his way to Merlin’s little library, stopping himself as the shorter male heard the door to his room open and seeing the wizard walking out all ready.

“Uhm, should we start heading out?” Arthur looked at him, trying to ease the tension between them.

“Yeah we should, let me just place up the protection charms before we leave” Merlin said nodding as he followed the taller male out, feeling rather uneasy leaving the cottage but he shook it off as he stepped out and turning to the prince “Wait here” he said walking up to the small shack where his horse was, guiding it out with the lead. Next to Arthur.

Merlin then strapped his bag from the back of his saddle, whilst strapping it he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Gazing up, his hazel eyes met with blue eyes who quickly looked away. Merlin then gazed back down to his fixing the position of his bag, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink, clearing his throat he then took a deep sigh. Walking back inside he grabbed small pouches from his room and walked back out.

“Are those the charms?...” Arthur asked as he saw the young wizard walk out with an armful of pouches, he looked up and nodded towards him “Yeah, and I need to hang- What are you doing?” he stammered off as he saw the prince getting off his horse and striding up to him, grabbing some of the pouches and smiled at him. That smile. The damned charming smile.

Merlin swore to himself internally for glancing down to the taller male’s lips then back to his eyes “I’m helping! Anyways where do we hang these?” 

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, I guess it can’t be helped “Just hang them around and cover the cottage” Merlin instructed as Arthur nodded and they did that.

...

“How will you know the charms work?” Arthur’s voice interrupted Merlin’s mind of concentration when he stood in front of the cottage, the prince now standing next to him as he looked down on him. Merlin then held out a small bottle tied around his neck, acting like a necklace “This is a bottle charm, it holds the same content as the pouches have and if the cottage is being trespassed or rather… vandalized, this bottle would glow” he said as he hid the bottle back inside his shirt and crossed his arms with a huff.

“We should get going then, your highness” he said and walked towards his horse as Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile and walked towards his horse as well, the both of them mounting on their own horses and then started their journey to Camelot.

Halfway to Camelot, their peaceful silence was interrupted by the prince who saw the scrolls tucked inside the young wizard’s satchel, his face held a curious look. His gaze was soon noticed by Merlin who gave him an odd look “What are you looking at?” he asked while looking to the other side trying to find what the prince was looking at.

“Those scrolls… What are those?” 

Merlin’s eyes widened but calmed down as he glanced down at his satchel where the scroll was tucked in “I’ll tell you about it, when we get to Camelot” Merlin sighed out and looked back at the road, gripping the lead on his horse “Well why not now? I’m sure I wouldn’t mind getting spoiled by some information you’re keeping from me” Arthur said- well rather demanded as his tone somehow changed to one, looking at the young wizard who gave him a disapproving look and a glare “And you’ll have that information when we get to your father” his voice lowered but not low enough for the prince to hear.

“What does my father have to do with that so-called ‘information’ you’re keeping from me?”

“Because I believe that you’re father would be more reasonable to have this chat with” 

“Oh so he’s more civil than I am!?” 

“You’re childish!”

“Childish!? For fuck sake Merlin! I’ve grown and matured enough to not be bothered by any information that you’ll be giving!”

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes “Oh really?” he said through gritted teeth and halted his horse, blocking Arthur who glared at him “What if I told you that Excalibur IS real…” his voice stern and serious as his eyes examined the prince who’s scowl face turned to a shocked one. 

Merlin rolled his eyes once more and continued to ride towards Camelot with a childish prince towing behind him who called out his name, trying to pry out more information about Excalibur.

…

Upon arriving at the castle, as they got off both were greeted by two stable boys who offered to take their horses, they both nodded while Merlin tucked his staff on the holster on his back while holding onto his satchel “Merlin!” both Merlin and Arthur shot their heads up to see three kids running up to them from the path towards the stables probably “Oh! Hey guys!” Merlin smiled softly as he knelt down once the kids stopped and hugged him, Merlin chuckled and hugged back but soon pulled away when they heard a cough, they looked up to Athur who gave the kids a soft smile as well, the three smiling as well “Good morning your royal highness” they all stood and bowed down in front of him as Merlin stood back up as well.

“You guys don’t have to do that, remember?” 

The kids giggled. Merlin glanced back and forth at them in curiosity but shrugged it off. 

“So, mind leading me to your father, Your Royal Highness?” the shorter male teased with a smirk whilst rolling his eyes. A light blush crept up Arthur’s face as heard how the wizard teased him, the kids reacting to Arthur with smirks on their faces, nodding “Ah! Yes, follow me” both walking off, Arthur glared at the kids who giggled and ran off, rolling his eyes he led Merlin inside the castle.

Merlin looked around in awe, a lot of things had definitely changed from the last he visited, he didn’t even know that Arthur had asked a maid where his father was. Getting an answer that his father was in the throne room, he thanked her and walked back to Merlin who now had a frown on his face. Worrying the prince, Arthur walked up to Merlin and placed a hand on the shorter male’s shoulder. Startling him he looked up towards the prince, their faces a few inches away as they stared at each other’s eyes “Arthur?” 

Both male’s snapped back to reality as they stepped away from each other while whipping their heads to the voice, a short chubby girl… “Ah! Snow!” Arthur smiled towards her, Merlin eyed the girl who walked up to Arthur with a smile as well. Merlin could see how wide the taller males smile towards the girl, feeling a pang inside him, like someone ripping his heart out and tearing it in front of him. He cleared his throat as the both of them looked over to Merlin “Snow, this is Merlin, the wizard who’s helping us, and a close friend of mine” 

Close Friend… It hurt to hear those words… especially from the person you fancy.

“It’s so nice to meet you! I’m Princess Snow White, but you can call me Snow” she said whilst Merlin nodded, giving her a short bow “It’s a pleasure meeting you as well your highness” Merlin gave a small smile. An awkward tension fell between the three. Feeling the tension the prince coughed to fill it “We should head to the throne room” they all nodded and made their way to where the King was.

...

They soon walked in just to see the King seated in his throne, same as the Queen “Mother, Father…” Arthur greeted, having a small smile whilst Snow did a curtsy, they all looked towards the wizard who had a neutral look, bowing down “Your Majesties…” Merlin greeted as he stood straight up. The King looking rather pleased with the young wizard’s manners “Thank you for aiding us Merlin with your powers, I’m sure your father would’ve been proud to hear about this” Uther said with confidence, Arthur felt rather uncomfortable “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to know I’ve aided a great kingdom”

The prince stared at the young wizard, his eyes wide from the sudden comment… this wasn’t the Merlin he knew… his brows knitted together as he saw how blunt his face was, Snow took a glance from the prince and the young wizard, suddenly feeling a tension between the two. Something unspoken for years… “Your Majesty… I wish to share a rather important… topic that might be able to help us in this war” Merlin spoke firmly as the king nodded seriously “And I take it that you wish to speak about this… in private?” Merlin nodded at this as the King nodded as well, glancing at his wife who held a worried look but nodded, turning to her son and Snow “You two are excused…” she said as Snow nodded and left as the prince stood there in utter shock “What?” was all he could say at the moment, glancing between his parents and the wizard.

“You heard your mother, this matter does not concern you”

“Of course it concerns me! I’m the Heir, am I not!?”

Silence fell in the room as the King and the Prince glared at each other, both knowing what to say until “The Prince is right, your Majesty… it does concern him…” all three royalties looked at the wizard who was now holding the scroll in front of the king and queen “This is a map of the island… and a path leading to the lady of the lake” those words were like a blessing heard from the heavens. 

“And how are you sure?”

“My father had drawn out the map before he passed…” the young wizard’s tone had fell a bit from mentioning his father, taking a deep breath “He intended to take the sword and gift it to the prince on his coronation… but seeming as he had passed- the sword was never retrieved” Merlin spoke softly as he stared at the couple in front of him, Igraine looking rather worried as Uther held a serious look “And your point is?” Arthur’s breath hitched- caught in his throat as he heard the next few words from the young wizard.

“I shall retrieve Excalibur for the prince” 

“And I expect of it”

Merlin felt rather relieved as he exhaled deeply, not knowing he was holding in his own breath “you can’t!” Arthur denied as Merlin stared at him, Hazel eyes meeting Blue eyes “You can’t just send him alone! In a quest for retrieving a myth sword!” Arthur sneered as he finally stepped up two steps in front of the throne, anger radiating off the prince as the king looked at him like he was not fazed at all “Arthur, the young wizard himself offered it” his voice firm enough “And I shall accompany him!” Merlin stared at the prince, feeling completely dumbfounded by this “Most certainly not! I am not risking the heir of my kingdom!” “Yet you will if we don’t win this war! Let me journey to the lake as well, this isn’t only his quest” Arthur gestured to Merlin “It’s also mine, his father intended to give it to me and I wish to honor his father by grabbing that sword myself!” Arthur’s tone was something that ended the conversation, his father looked at him with a confused yet offended look as he watched as the Prince stormed out, dragging the wizard with him.

Uther cussed himself under his breath, he then glanced at his wife who looked at him disappointedly “He is upset Uther, let our son go along with that quest…” Uther looked at her shocked “He’s right, He isn’t a little boy anymore Uther… He also has a mind of his own… see to it that your son is more than capable of defending himself” she sighed and stood up, walking away as the King was left there baffled and slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne, out of anger.

…

Why?... Why would he even want to be near him? Let alone accompany him? Isn’t he mad at him? Questions like these circled around the young wizard’s head but soon winced at how awfully tight the taller males grip on his arm. 

“Arthur… “ Merlin whined out in slight pain but soon bumped onto the man’s firm back, stopping in front of a window, letting go of his arm the prince turned around to face the smaller male. Seeing how much the prince had grown from last time he saw him, he must be at least 6 ft. tall now “Let me do this alone…” Merlin said as he looked down, not wanting to see the taller male’s eyes “Why do you insist on doing things alone Merlin? Don’t you get lonely?” that made the young wizard look up, seeing only a worried look. Biting his lip as he took a breath, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore “Because I’m used to being alone” Merlin said as he decided to walk away, wanting fresh air as he headed for the courtyard. 

And from out of earshot “Then let me be there for you…” the prince mumbled under his breath as he ran his hand through his brown locks, feeling rather empty as he let the shorter male walk away, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Seeing how broken he was, why was he feeling this?... he sighed heavily and walked to the other direction, wanting to shut himself in his room but he knew that could never happen, he isn’t letting Merlin deal with this alone… not this time.

As the prince walked away, a figure ran off…

...

Feeling the warm summer breeze on his face, Merlin sat on a bench, feeling rather guilty that he had left his friend there. Not knowing what to do next, he sighed and hugged himself as he glanced down at the satchel and the scroll next to him, his hand unconsciously drifting down to his left arm… where the prince had last held him tightly. His grip still there like a lingering ghost, shivering from thought of it and remembering how secure he felt when he was near the prince.

No. He thought as he shook his head, you are not falling for that brute! No Merlin! His brows furrowed as he held a frown “Excuse me?” a soft voice snapped Merlin back to reality as he whipped his head to the side to see other than the princess herself, wearing a soft smile on her face “May I sit here?” she gestured to the space next to him as Merlin nodded, his eyes watched her every moment as she sat down next to him, looking away from the princess once again.

“I am very glad that you’ll be helping us in this war”

“Us? You’re also dragged into this?”

“Well not dragged but… I was the cause of this” 

Merlin looked at her curiously “The witch who threatened the princess… is you?” Snow nodded as she sighed heavily, holding onto her own hands “The witch somehow found out of how ‘beautiful’ I am and wishes to eat my heart out…” she looked down, the young wizard’s eyes widened at what she said next “Even though I’m not beautiful..” she said sadly. From that the young wizard was rather shocked and in utter disbelief, the princess was rather beautiful! The wizard did not care of her physique but rather how she acted and he wanted to reassure her. Taking both of her hands into his, the princess looked up in surprise as she stared at the young wizard’s face who held a soft look “Princess… Don’t you ever doubt yourself”

“You are beautiful in your own way, the witch just wishes to have your beauty as well. So that may be a reason why she thirst for your heart…” Merlin comforted as her lips slowly pulled up, a smile that reassured the young wizard that he did a good job at comforting her. Merlin sighed in relief as he then let go of the other's hands, letting a peaceful silence fall between them as they both felt content in each other’s presence. An odd feeling built up in his chest…new friendship may be? Making a new companion after years does sound nice.

_**But isn’t Arthur your friend?** _

_… Well. Yes-_

_**Liar.** _ ****

**_It’s true!_ **

**_**You’re a liar Merlin, not only to yourself… but to Arthur as well.** _ **

**_…_ **

**_**Truth hurts doesn’t it?** _ **

His conscious spoke… feeling uneasy all suddenly as he tried hiding it from the other. Clearly not wanting to bother her with his problem. Merlin has always kept his problems to himself, even before his father’s death. It was something that he was used to. His eyes wandered to the arm Arthur held onto… a red mark was visible once he pulled up his sleeve. A lingering sensation was all he could feel when stared at it. 

“Is there something wrong Merlin?” Snow’s voice snapped Merlin out of his trance as the latter looked up at her and pulled his sleeve down before the other could take a glimpse at it. Smiling softly he shook his head “No, Nothing at all” 

... 

There were many and I mean many reasons for everything to be wrong! First, Merlin was ‘forced’ out of his cottage to help in a war, has to retrieve a mythical sword with Arthur of all people, AND he had to sit RIGHT NEXT to the man, so yes, everything’s going great. 

The evening strolled in as they all sat at the dining table, Snow happily chatting with Igraine whilst the three men in the room kept quiet. Uther sat at the end of the table, his wife by the side next to him while Snow sat next to her, Arthur sitting in front of his mother while Merlin sat next to him. At first he was rather hesitant sitting next to Arthur, the taller male pulling out a chair for Snow of course being a gentleman… but he then noticed how Snow sat across from him, looking rather baffled as Arthur took his seat next to him. The young wizard never gave one glance to the man next to him as they ate. Feeling as if he was being watched, he glanced to side only to make eye contact with Arthur who was glancing back at him, quickly diverting his gaze as he looked up to Snow who chatted to Igraine, their topic was about flowers apparently. Probably the flowers they both saw at the courtyard. 

"I am rather interested in the flower’s meanings” Snow sighed “How each color resembles different meanings” Igraine listened attentively whilst Merlin listened secretly “Well dear, I for one had studied at least a few meanings of some flowers” Igraine confidently said. Of course with little to not doing anything, she has to at least distract herself. The younger girl awed as Igraine smiled at her, the queen glanced between her son and Merlin. She sighed internally, seeming as if she has to take matters into her own hands. 

“Merlin?” she called out, making the younger wizard look up at her whilst Arthur glanced over to this mother “Yes your Majesty?” the prince eyed his mother suspiciously but shrugged it off as the king glanced at his wife in curiosity “Do you have any flower’s in mind? That is, if you have a favorite?” she smiled towards the lightly blushing wizard who nodded as the king looked rather distraught and rolled his eyes whilst the prince listened attentively. 

… 

After dinner, Arthur has built up the courage to ask the shorter male if he could discuss the journey with him in his bedroom, of course the latter was rather hesitant when the prince asked him but agreed anyways. Merlin stood in front of the prince’s door, holding onto the scroll and map as he knocked on the door, he soon heard shuffling from the other side and a ‘shit’. Merlin couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at how clumsy he still is, even as a child his clumsiness has never left him. The door swung open, his breath caught in his throat. 

There standing in front of him was a half-naked prince, wearing nothing but his pants as he panted, heat was already rushing up the shorter male’s cheeks. Immediately glancing away as it made the prince confused “Is there something wrong?” Arthur asked with a confused look “Mind being more presentable?” Merlin’s face scrunched up. 

“Why? It’s not like you haven’t seen me like this before” He could practically hear the smirk through that accent! Huffing, he glared at the prince “That was in our youth, you pompous git!” he rolled his eyes as the young wizard strolled in the room whilst leaving a blushing prince behind him who closed the door, finally settling down in front of the fireplace he had in his room. Merlin then spread out the map for the prince to see where the path to Excalibur was. Whilst the wizard explained, Arthur couldn’t help but take a few glances at the wizard as he slowly scooted closer without the other realizing. Merlin was so entranced in explaining that he didn’t realize the other was completely silent, stopping himself as he glanced over wanting to check up on Arthur if he was still listening, only to have his breath caught in his throat once more. 

Inches apart, their eyes locked in a gaze. Arthur never realized that he had licked his own lips as his gaze wandered down to the other’s lips. Slowly closing the gap between them… 

The door to Arthur’s room opened as they had both whipped their heads to the person who walked in… only to see the queen who looked rather surprised at the duo “Oh! Was I interrupting something?” trying to act rather innocent which worked, both shaking their heads whilst Arthur was regretting shaking his head internally “Is there something you needed mother?” Arthur said, almost gritting his teeth “It’s about your marriage with Snow, but let’s talk about it tomorrow” she smiled and bidding them good night as she closed the door, both now having red flushed faces whilst Merlin could hear his heart cracking… 

An awkward silence fell between the two, Merlin breaking it as he coughed. Arthur glanced to the other as he rubbed the nape of his neck whilst resting his other elbow on his propped up leg as he saw how Merlin stuttered “Uhm, I should get going to my room” Merlin immediately fixed up his things “Wait” 

“You should catch up with your mother about that marriage” 

"I don’t love her” 

Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, his hand hovering above the door knob, wanting to leave the room “What?” Merlin glanced over to the prince who was a few feet away from him, waiting for an explanation, a minute passed as Arthur stood there like an idiot. Merlin scoffed, before he could even open the door, a hand slammed next to his head, slamming the door shut. The shorter male looked up to the prince who held a worried look “It’s… rather difficult..” Oh… 

Merlin looked down as he nodded “I see…” 

Silence fell between them once more. Merlin looked away as Arthur stepped back “Merlin…” he breath out, making the shorter male look up once more. 

“If I take the Excalibur, will you be with me?” 

“With you?..” 

“Marry me” 

Merlin scoffed, baffled at least as those two words left the prince’s mouth. Has he gone mad? “You’re joking right?” Arthur inhaled deeply as he shook his head. 

You are betrothed, Arthur. I’m sure after this war you’re going to marry the princess” 

Well I promise that once we retrieve the Excalibur and win this war, I’ll marry you” Arthur swore, making the wizard think this was a joke, shaking his head “You’re a git, Arthur” Merlin huffed as he walked out the room. 

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he locked the door, laying down on his bed as he deeply exhaled whilst he stared at the ceiling. 

_**“And that’s a promise”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took this long- Q-Q


End file.
